Related Applications
This application is related to U.S. Ser. No. 454,110 titled Trailer Anti-Swing System and Method; U.S. Ser. No. 454,109 titled Trailer Brake Anti-Swing System and Method now U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,798, U.S. Ser. No. 454,096 titled Articulation Angle Sensor, U.S. Ser. No. 454,602 titled Tractor Trailer Anti-Trailer Swing System and Method now U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,714, U.S. Ser. No. 454,095 titled Anti-Trailer Swing Control now U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,130, and U.S. Ser. No. 454,574 titled Tractor Trailer Articulation Control System and Method now U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,639, all assigned to the assignee of this application and filed Dec. 20, 1989.
This application is also related to U.S. Ser. No. 640,784 titled Method for Calculating a Value Indicative of Dynamic Turning Radius of Curvature which is assigned to the assignee of this application and which is filed the same day, Jan. 14, 1991, as this application.